


Moansters University

by lastfirstkiss



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Anal, Bottom! Harry, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Sex Toys, Toys, camboy! harry, i will add more tags after i finish this story, incubus! louis, moansters university, top! louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastfirstkiss/pseuds/lastfirstkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An au where louis collects for moans for their univesity. Not just any university, the Monsters University. Each human monster has certain human.They need to give them pleasure without being caught. </p><p>But one day, in the middle of Louis' session, he got caught and everything gets fucked up. Even Harry Styles gets fucked</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Also on wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/story/24039692-moansters-university-%E2%9C%9E-larry-stylinson
> 
>  
> 
> more notes and tags will come after i finish this story

 

“Good morning everyone! I hope you had a nice summer, because I surely had a good one, and oh, I know you are not delighted to be here today, because this is school, I know. My name is Professor Ella Dutch and I will be teaching how to get moans from lovely humans.” Professor Ella winks, earning a couple of stares from her students.

 

You see, this is not a normal university. Every human-monsters are here. Sirens, charmers, incubuses, succubus and a lot of half monsters that could give you pleasure. Monsters University is in a world named Pleak. Pleak is a world where human-monsters use moans for a living.

 

Moans also give them the energy to do things.

 

 

“For the first 3 weeks, you will learn how to make people moan, yes, we will learn how to pleasure them. The goal here is to make them moan, because moans are very important in this land. It could provide us electricity, it is also your source of energy. For the fourth week, you will be going to the human’s world and get your first bottle of moans.” She clapped, all students are attentive now. You could say that people from here are sex driven people, do you even call them people?

 

In each class, there will be 30 students. There are 5 sections.  Students from Monsters University will be having two degrees of college and you can choose what course you want.

 

Course one: Moan Collector

Lessons:

 First and Second years will be “How to make humans moan”

 

 

Course B: Moan Engineer

 

 

First year will be: “How to make use of moans properly”

Second: “How moans turn into power”

 

 

 

And after graduation, you will be categorized. It’s either you will be the Moan Collector or you will be the Moan Engineer. It depends on what course did you take.

 

\-----

 

Louis Tomlinson walked towards his dorm room, locking it, and he is alone. He took the Course A, the Moan Collector.

 

_You could say that he is popular, cool guys hang around him, {but he only trusts three people namely Zayn Malik, Niall Horan and Liam Payne} girls practically gets on their knees when he walks by. But one thing about Louis is that, he likes dicks. Yeah, he’s gay._

_Everyone knows that he is bisexual but the truth is he is really gay, no vaginas included. He just want a tight arse wrapped around his cock aka, he tops._

 

He sat down on his bed, fidgeting and completely bored.

 

Louis is a very attractive guy, no one could deny it. He has this stare that makes people incredibly turned on, and that’s one of his powers.

 

Another thing about him is that, he is very kinky.

 

 

He stood up, and decided to take a shower, cleaning his body carefully.

 

As he wrapped the towel around his waist, he noticed a bulge forming underneath the soft material.

 

The heat of the shower turned him on, it’s just that, he had a boring day, and he is tensed. So Louis took his laptop out, typing in his favourite porn site. Yes, he watches porn, yes he jacks off while watching porn, no, and he never gets satisfied.

 

 

As he looks for a video to watch, a thing catches his eyes. A boy, HS17 as his username, the thumbnail shows a boy with curly hair, a vibrator with a fuzzy tail plug in him, and Louis’ dick got harder.

Eagerly, he clicks it. Thanking god for fast Wi-Fi, he took the towel off him and looked for a comfortable position. Two pillows levelling his head, a pillow on his thighs where he will put the laptop, so he would be in a lying position.

 

After he had done this, he played the video. The camboy walked like a model, the vibrations could be heard and the tail swung back and forth. Then the boy bend, his hole came into view, stretched around the small vibrator.  Louis wrapped his hands around the base of his cock and began pumping slowly.

 

The camboy thrusted forward and the vibrator began to move, hitting his prostate within every thrust

 

“Fuck, Daddy.” HS17 said and moaned, his voice was deep and silky.  Louis’ hands squeezed his cock, wanting to fuck this boy, making him moan too, and making him stroke his cock faster.

 

The boy suddenly bended, making everyone see his hole, the base of the plug and the fluffy tale. He moaned louder this time, thrusting his lips forward and backward, and the head of the vibrator nudging his prostate.

 

“Shit” The boy cursed again, thrusting faster now.

 

“You want to ruin me daddy? Yeah? Your cock splitting my ass open? Oh I would love that. F-uck” HS17 came, and making Louis come too.

 

Louis is desperate to find this boy, and sure as hell, he would do anything just to find HS17

 


	2. prologue

**Louis Tomlinson is an incubus. But feeds with sex and sex alone.**

**Harry Styles is a camboy who just started making videos, but only solo videos. He wants to be completely ruined by someone's cock when he is ready.**

 

 

A lot of days include Harry moaning at night due to the pleasure Louis gives him (secretly of course.) and he became addicted to it. He couldn't stop himself.

 

But one night, as Harry feels a hand touch his bum, he is awake now and curious of who gives him those pleasures. 

 

Louis leaned in, parting both Harry's arse cheeks and kissed the right cheek lightly, then sucking a part of it until it's red. Harry's breath hitched and Louis finally licked his rim. Harry moaned and closed his eyes, enjoying it.

 

A few more licks, the incubus' tongue finds its way inside him.

 

Harry decided to open his eyes, finally, and peeking at Louis' figure, his face buried deep in Harry's ass.

 

"Fuck" Harry accidentally said, which caused Louis to look at him, his eyes widened and he immediately pulled out. His mouth opened and close, fuck, someone fucking saw him.

 

"Shit" Louis said to himself, his fingers tangeling his hair.

 

"You-you can fucking see me!" Louis pointed at Harry's still shocked faced. And he dumbly nodded.

 

"Who-what-who are you?!" Harry whispered, his eyes capturing Louis'. 

  
"Fucking hell" Louis stood up, and looked one more time at Harry's naked figure


	3. three

 

A loud sound broke Louis’ deep slumber. He slowly opened his eyes and a throbbing headache made him groan.

 

“Jesus” Louis held his head, trying to stop the aching. He sat up and went to the bathroom; he looked for the medical box and looked for the aspirin.

 

Even though they’re half monsters, they could get sick too.

 

Louis then walked towards the kitchen, and got a glass of water. He drank his medicine and sat down on one of the chairs in his small dining table.

 

He looked at the clock; it was 7:20 am. His class starts at eight.

 

Maybe he shouldn’t have gone to that bar. But fuck, he remembered grinding into someone and had the best snog he got this month.

 

Sighing, he went inside the bathroom and took a quick shower. After that, he dressed up and went outside.

 

 

..

 

“Good morning” A stern voice said, and the whole class silenced down. Their break was over and it was Louis’ last subject for this day.

“My name is Professor Chase, another teacher besides Professor Ella and I will be your guide in pleasuring someone. I am the kind of teacher who does not take any of your unnecessary things and I will be strict in teaching you. ” He seriously said, looking around the room. He walked towards his table and sat up straight. The students uncomfortably sat up straight too, looking at him.

 

“I’m just kidding, I will try not to be strict unlike your other teacher” Professor Chase chuckled, and the whole class sighed in content. He smiled and took out a sheet of paper.

 

“I like him already” Louis whispered to Niall, who sat beside him. Niall chuckled a little too loud, causing some of his classmates to look at him. Louis raised his hands and waved them off, and they looked away immediately.

 

“You’re their queen” Niall poked him in the ribs, and laughed again.

 

The thing about Niall is that, he laughs at everything, especially when Louis does something. He could have just breathed, then that would send Niall giggling and lightly slapping Louis’ arms. But he doesn’t mind, that’s one of the things he loved about Niall.

 

“You surely are his clown” Liam said behind them, pointing at Niall. Louis just shook his head and looked at their Professor.

 

“Before anything else, may I know who are not attracted to the other gender?” Professor Chase said, and a few hands were raised including Louis and Niall.

 

“Could you please write your name here” He pointed at the sheet of paper “Because you will be assigned with your preferred gender. And one more thing, those people who are against them, please step outside because I don’t need your judgements here” People looked at each other, and Professor just smirked.

 

And Louis was right, he loved this teacher.

 

“Okay! One of your projects will be filling a moan bottle. Meaning, you will be going to the humans world, and you know, give them pleasure to get those precious moans” He chuckled, clapping his hands together to get the people’s attention.

 

 

“By next week, we will be assigning you with a human, that’s why I asked who doesn’t like the other gender because if I will not ask, nasty things that you guys might not like happen.” Professor smiled, looking around.

 

“This class is more likely, a sex education” Some hoots and ‘damns’ were heard. “That’s why you chose this course. The moan collector.” The professor wiggled his eyebrows, and Niall laughed again, and Louis shot him a weird look.

 

“Enough with me explaining you things, can someone tell me what are some ways in pleasuring someone?” He asked, and a lot of hands were raised immediately. Horny bastards.

 

“Um, yes!” Professor pointed at back, and a black haired girl stood up.  “What’s your name?” He asked her.

 

“Nicole” The girl smiled, and a lot of guys whistled.   


  
“And your answer?”  


  
“By having sex” She coolly said, sitting down.

 

“Yes, that is indeed right! You have sex, moans will come, and you two will be satisfied. Anyone would like to add something?” He asked, and Niall raised his hands.

 

“What’s your name and what is your answer?” He said, looking at the Irish lad beside me.

 

“I’m Niall. And you can give them a blowjob or a hand job or lick someone out” Niall was trying to stop his laughter. “Jesus, calm yourself Niall” Louis whispered.

 

“That’s r-” The teacher started to say, but Niall cut himself and shouted “Oooh! And watching porno and wanking while you watch it and-” It was the professor’s time to cut him off, and Louis can’t help but to chuckle.

 

“Okay, okay, that’s enough Niall” The teacher laughed, but Niall laughed harder. Niall sat down and listened.

 

“You can touch yourself, or touch anyone else and give them sexual satisfaction by touching them in their sex organs. Or you could lick it. I know you guys probably know this, but this is just a review.” Professor Chase clarified, looking around again.

 

But Louis’ mind went somewhere else. _Porn_. He remembered HS17 and his damned fuzzy tailed vibrator and his breathy moans. He also remembered the boy with green eyes and curly hair, and his hands gripping the stranger’s waist while grinding their bodies together.

 

“….And I forgot to tell you, once you will pick your partner, and do the nasty with them,” A few people laughed at the Professor’s choice of words but he carried on “A portal connecting towards their bedroom will be installed in each wall of your bedroom.  Have fun I guess, but! Don’t get yourself attached because this will end by the end of the school year. May the fucks be on your favour” He clapped his hands together, and waved, signalling that his class ended. The bell rang and everyone stood up, leaving the room excitedly, probably excited that they could do someone again.

 

“But can you imagine?! Having a portal towards your sex buddy, and you could fuck them anytime?” Niall said excitedly and Louis just nodded.

 

“I really hope the boy would be a twink or maybe, a hot guy with all tattoos and piercings and- Lou, are you listening?” The blond haired boy asked, his eyes scanning his friend who seemed to space out again.

Louis nodded absentmindedly, but then Niall raised his hands and flicked Louis’ head, and that made him blink and frown at the boy beside him.

 

“What?” Louis said, rubbing at the reddening spot on his forehead, goddamn Niall.

 

“I said; hope you will have a nice fuck tonight. Bye!” Niall said, and with that, he ran off. Louis shook his head and walked towards his dorm room. He took his black Vans and went straight towards his shower.

 

Another good thing about this school, they only have classes until 2:00 pm, and during the rest of the afternoons until 7:00 am, the graduated students work, they go to the humans’ world, and collect moans and turn them into electricity.

 

Louis, after he took a shower, dressed up and decided to go to the humans’ world. It was currently night time in the other world, and people are either sleeping or partying.

 

He walked towards the familiar path where the passage connects the two worlds. Louis surely did hope to find a good fuck tonight.

 

 


End file.
